Various persons, and particularly those requiring insulin, must inject themselves with medication. While conventional syringe structures are readily usable with both hands, they are not readily usable by only one hand and, accordingly, a person wishing to inject himself with insulin in an arm location has difficulty in manipulating the syringe effectively. Accordingly, a need exists for a type of syringe which may be effectively supported in correct position and actuated to complete an injection while using only one hand.
Although some forms of syringe assemblies have heretofore been provided with permanent finger engageable ring portions supported from the plungers thereof, with the recent wide spread use of "throw-away38 type syringes, the additional cost of constructing a syringe including a finger ring on the plunger portion thereof has made the inclusion of such a fingerring on a "throw-away" syringe assembly cost prohibitive.
Although some forms of removable finger rings have been also heretofore provided for use on the plunger portions of syringe assemblies, these removable finger rings either relatively expensive, time consuming in installation or unable to maintain a firm connection between the ring and the associated syringe plunger.
Examples of syringe plunger rings including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 822,079, 1,798,116, 2,823,675, and 2,842,128.